


Sometimes Doing Nothing has too High a Price

by TanyaReed



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Graphic, Inspired by Fanfiction, Prison of Darkness, made by always-me-524
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a graphic made for me by the wonderful always-m-524 for my Castle story "Prison of Darkness".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Doing Nothing has too High a Price




End file.
